Coop vs the World
by DannyX 1
Summary: An Epic Prequel to Rearview Mirror, Mirror (Series Finale) Filled with Action and Drama. After the Glorft's defeat, Coop has left Earth and has been missing for 2 years. His Friends and his Fans miss him. Why did he decide to run away and not return home?...Read to Find out ! (This is My first Story, Rated T for violence and language)


Disclaimer: I Do not own Megas XLR, This work of Fiction is merely for entertainment purposes.

"Coop vs. the World"  
By DannyX 1

Chapter 1

The Sun was shining brightly over Jersey Beach as the Competition was going on, Most of the Contestants knew they were gonna lose and there was nothing they could do about it. "Come on dude, You can do it" "Just one more burger" Jamie screamed his mouth off trying to motivate his best friend Coop while Kiva (Their friend and guide from the fututre) watched in Awe as Coop devoured 41 Beef burgers and was still eating. Coop showed no remorse towards his opponents and ate with ease for he knew he could not be defeated.

Suddenly a bell started ringing which brought the contest to a conclusion, Coop had eaten 48 Burgers in 10 minutes while his strongest opponent had only managed to eat 22 (Not one of the other 52 contestants had eaten over 20 burgers infact 6 of them vomitted on stage). Coop had won the 4th annual burger derby (again) and now the crowd had gone wild, they were chanting his name "Coop" "Coop" "Coop" "Coop", Jamie was one of them, bragging to the girl sitting next to him that he was Coop's manager, he put his arm on her shoulder, She slapped him. "What did I do?" thought Jamie as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

After the event, the trio went to Joe's Ice Cream Parlor where they met two of Coop's Friends, Tiny (Coop's Rival in Cars) and Goat (The Jersey Junkyard Owner), they were also happy for Coop, The rest of the day was spent on eating loads of ice cream. Coop, Jamie and Tiny talked about Muscle car modifications while Goat tried to score a date with Kiva, Goat was sent to the hospital and had to be hospitalised because Kiva gave him a Roundhouse kick straight to the face and he was sent flying.

"Jamie" "Jamie, Wake up Jamie" a familiar voice came and someone started shaking Jamie back and forth, slowly Jamie opened his eyes and saw Kiva, Suddenly he awoke "I was just dreaming about one of the most awesome moments of my life" Jamie Said to Kiva "Well, Sorry You can go back to sleep" said Kiva "Sigh It wont be the same...without Coop, Ever since he's gone i've got nothing to do, He was the only friend i had", Kiva felt sorry for him but she knew she could never replace his best friend.

After Glorft's defeat Coop's name had spread across the world and he was famous worldwide, Everybody talked about him and kids saw him as a Superhero rolemodel, Sadly he went on a long journey to get rid of all the "Villians" in the milky way and beyond. It had been well over 2 years since his departure, His friends and his mother were worried about him. Since there was no one to Protect Earth, Many Alien Races had invaded Earth and Millions of People died during the invasions infact The Shitqu-enza Race had taken control over Britain,  
Since only Coop could stop them many people were worried about the sake of their fat hero.

Unknown to the People of Earth Coop had defeated hundreds of Races and conquered dozens of planets. At first he did this only to protect the weak and innocent but due to so much violence and gore, he started killing people for fun, He had become insane. At the current moment he had just conquered over another planet that was full of innocent farmers, All of the Planet's gardens were destroyed. Coop was standing in a bloody battlefield filled with bodies laid to waste. The Light from the Planet's Sun made the blood all over the field glitter. Over the course of those 2 years Megas had went through some major modifications, Through Megas Coop was holding an injured farmer by the neck "You know what Gramps, Your people didn't give me much action, they were actually crying when i killed them, its pitiful." Said Coop Furiously. The farmer replied "Please let me go, i wish you no harm" Coop started laughing "You wish me no harm huh?  
is that supposed to scare me, look at this...LOOK AT THIS...I single handedly killed all of your people and you're the only one left, pretty tragic isn't it?. What if i take your intestines as a trophy of mine. I have a big trophy collection, wanna see?" The farmer with the last strength of his life said "Da..Da..Damn You!" Coop started to crush the farmer's head "Eeeaaarrrggghhh!" screamed the farmer as his head was squished and yellow blood started oozing out of his broken skull.

"This universe has become too boring for me, IS THERE NO ONE LEFT TO CHALLENGE ME?" roared Coop, his scream quickly being drowned into the nothingness of the sky "Well I guess it's time to return to Earth and greet the people back home" Said Coop, His eyes were blood red due to being awake for the last 2 weeks, The smile of a murderer on his face "Hahaahaahaahaahaa", He started laughing as he started his route towards Earth. 


End file.
